dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Oda Gozen (character)
Oda Gozen, also known as Saiai No Rīdā (Beloved Leader) and the Emperor of Mareoshima, is a male humanoid Pony. Oda was born to Tomoe Gozen, but had no father. This is actually a subject of controversy to enemies of Mareoshima but the truth is quite mysterious. Tomoe was wandering the forested areas of the island the city of Mareoshima would eventually be founded upon when she was approached by a white wolf. It approached her, but rather than attacking her it sat down in front of her and spoke. It told her that she had been chosen by the Spirits, and she was now with child before it disappeared. Tomoe gave birth only 5 months later, unfortunately dying seconds afterwards and leaving her son in the care of the Shinjitsu No Kyūden. Oda, an only child, was born but 5 months after he was "conceived" but he had the body of a perfectly healthy baby, as if he had been born 9 months after conception. He aged naturally but was strangely talented as a swordsman. He had access to a powerful spiritual entity called a Shimada, the stuff of legends, which he discovered later in life. To use his Shimada, Oda would usher the phrase: "Urufu wa anata o shōhi shite miyou!" This translates to: "Let the Wolf consume you!" Oda became a Master and had a son of his own with a Samurai he had known for years, Asuka Tametomo (later Asuka Gozen). Asuka died after losing a fight against Honda Masamune, a fellow Master-in-training, but a week after Kenji was born. This same fight actually revealed Oda's access to the power of the Spirit Realm. Oda taught his son how to become a Master, and left him alone to train while Oda fought alongside the XCOM Project. Once the war had ended, Oda became Emperor of Mareoshima and earned his title of "Beloved Leader." Oda led Mareoshima into a new age of peace and prosperity, resurrecting the long-dead Samurai and Ninja orders. Occasionally, a new Master would be crowned. However, Kenji grew to resent his father. Kenji challenged Oda to a duel to which he accepted, effortlessly holding his own against his son. Oda then sheathed his sword and told Kenji to "prove himself" to which Kenji responded by running Oda through with his katana. Oda died in his son's arms after telling him he was proud and that he loved him, with his cousin Takeo Masaki taking his place as ruler of Mareoshima. Oda was one of the voices haunting Kenji once he fled the empire, but returned as a full-body challenger who fought Kenji 200 years after the Last Lights. Once Kenji was defeated, Oda revealed himself as his father and told him once more that he was proud before fading away. Oda's last appearance was as a Spirit in the gateway to the Spirit Realm, inviting Kenji to join him which he accepted. After that, Oda, along with Kenji, was never heard from again.